


Больше, чем друг?

by desterra



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 22:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12691272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desterra/pseuds/desterra
Summary: автору показалось, что именно так может начинаться этот пейринг





	Больше, чем друг?

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по заявке Остролиста: "Эцио начинает обращать внимание на Лео. Или наоборот. Ангст или флафф по выбору."  
> Спасибо Остролисту за идею, проверку на ошибки и соответствие канону, а так же за безграничное терпение! Ты богичен!

Эцио поправил капюшон и скользнул вверх по лестнице, в приготовленную для него комнату. Он справился, сумел раздобыть еще две страницы Кодекса, и теперь осталось дождаться темноты. Под её покровом он навестит Леонардо.  
Юноша запер дверь и растянулся на узкой кровати. Пара часов отдыха ему точно не помешает. Он достал найденные листы и пробежался по ним глазами. Как всегда — ни малейшего представления, что же на них написано. Только его гениальный друг сможет это выяснить. А потом юноше придется расшифровывать уже записи Леонардо. Но это проще, всего-то привыкнуть читать справа налево... Его друг и здесь умудрялся быть не как все.  
Друг... Эцио усмехнулся. Ещё совсем недавно он был просто знакомым, талантливым художником, выполняющим какой-то заказ матери, а теперь Леонардо занял в его мыслях столько же места, сколько отводилось в них горячо лелеемым планам мести. О чём бы юноша ни начал размышлять, всё обязательно сводилось к этому непонятному, загадочному мужчине.

Леонардо да Винчи. Леонардо... Его имя пахло льняным маслом и почему-то свежим хлебом. Странная, одуряюще вкусная смесь. Как, впрочем, и запах самого мужчины.  
Эцио вздохнул и обвёл отсутствующим взглядом маленькую комнату.  
Когда-то давно, в прошлой жизни, он по поручению матери посещал мастерскую художника, справляясь о ходе работы... И каждый раз открывал для себя что-то новое в этом странном мужчине.  
Леонардо был бесконечно разным, необычным, непохожим ни на кого больше.  
Хмурый и раздражительный, погруженный в мысли о красках и растворителях. И тогда их беседы заканчивались, не успев начаться.  
Увлечённый, стремительный, ушедший в мир безумно-загадочных идей. И Эцио позволялось бродить по мастерской в полной тишине и разглядывать разложенные по всей комнате эскизы: все эти руки-ноги-спины-лица... Мужские, женские, обычные и сказочно-прекрасные. Исчерченные непонятными схемами и убийственным почерком листы... Главное, не тронуть чего-то случайно, не разрушить одному только художнику ведомый порядок вещей, иначе грозила суровая отповедь. И юноша просто смотрел, впитывал в себя дозволенные частицы гениальных творений.  
Но больше всего Эцио нравился улыбающийся, спокойный да Винчи... Леонардо, нашедший ответ на один из мучивших его вопросов. И тогда они могли провести немного времени в неспешных беседах обо всём на свете. Знания старшего товарища поражали юношу, он готов был часами слушать рассуждения мастера, не важно о чём именно... Это было похоже на прикосновение к чуду, легкое дыхание неизведанного мира.  
Но тогда их встречи были непродолжительными, чуть неловкими. Эцио не мог найти нужных слов, чтобы в достаточной мере выразить своё восхищение, а да Винчи казался удивлённым проявленным к нему вниманием...  
И Эцио, покинув мастерскую, почти забывал о сказочном мире живущего рядом гения... До новой, нестерпимо желанной, оказывается, встречи. У него ведь тогда было множество иных, обыденных и понятных интересов: верховая езда, фехтование, милая девушка, игры с братом, шумные гулянья в кругу друзей. Только где они теперь? Его так называемые друзья?  
Юноша встряхнул головой, прогоняя непрошеные мысли.

Леонардо... Эцио вздохнул, перекатывая имя мужчины по небу, наслаждаясь каждым звуком. Мягким "л", хлёстким "р".  
А потом вернулся мыслями к несправедливому суду, учиненному над его другом. Плотский грех... Мужеложество... Он усмехнулся, осознав всю иронию сложившейся ситуации. С недавних пор он был бы не против узнать, что в этих обвинениях есть хоть капля правды. Но тогда Леонардо навсегда исчез бы из его жизни. С костром не поспоришь. После него остается лишь пепел и воспоминания. А если бы кто-то прознал о подобных мыслях самого Эцио... Лучше об этом не думать. Впрочем, он-то в любом случае приговорён. И каждый его шаг, любое действие может оказаться последним в жизни.

Леонардо... Впервые это случилось пару месяцев назад. Забирая исчерченные убористым почерком страницы, Эцио кончиками пальцев мазнул по руке мужчины, и его ощутимо встряхнуло, а по телу лучиками тепла разбежались мурашки. Появилось непреодолимое желание ухватиться за эту тонкую сильную кисть и огладить подушечками каждую косточку.  
Сказать, что Эцио испугался, значит сильно преуменьшить ту бурю, что творилась в его душе. Мало того, что Леонардо был мужчиной... Он ведь стал для юноши настоящим другом. Именно у него после смерти отца и братьев Эцио учился терпению, трезвому взгляду на жизнь. У него искал понимания и поддержки. Ему можно было задавать самые важные, самые сложные вопросы... И получать на них развернутые, правдивые ответы или хотя бы направление, в котором стоило двигаться, чтобы найти их самому. Леонардо — старший товарищ. Человек, на которого хотелось равняться. И вдруг эта внезапная страсть. Эцио растерялся. Он не знал, как вести себя дальше, не понимал, что происходит и как уложить свои желания в привычную картину мира.  
И он перестал навещать друга, а добытые страницы передавал через Паолу. От неё же получал их расшифровки и скудные вести о друге. Не видеть Леонардо оказалось тяжело. Эцио скучал. Ему не хватало тепла, исходящего от мужчины, их коротких бесед и мимолетных прикосновений.  
Юноша искал решение, вновь и вновь прокручивая в мыслях свои ощущения, анализируя чувства, сравнивая то, что было раньше, с тем, что происходило в его душе сейчас. Бегство от себя не спасало. Оставалось принять произошедшие изменения и жить с ними дальше. Но примириться с собой получилось не сразу. И во многом помогли вспомнившиеся наставления отца и брата.  
"Сомневайся", — говорили они ему, — "всегда сомневайся в прописных истинах. Церковь — не бог. А законы придуманы людьми. Страх неизведанного, непонятного и жажда власти — дурные советчики. Люди часто ошибаются, сын. Помни об этом."  
И юноша принял новые знания о собственных желаниях. С тех пор имя друга, его образ получили в воспоминаниях, в мыслях Эцио кроме горько-сладкого запаха ещё и объем. Мурашки по телу, трепет и лёгкую боль в тайниках души.

Леонардо... Даже если предположить, что все эти слухи имеют под собой основание, и художник действительно может предпочитать мужчин...  
Эцио рыкнул и перевернулся на живот, стукнув от бессилия кулаком по подушке. Кто сказал, что ему может понравиться он — Эцио? Смазливый парень с кучей проблем, каждую минуту рискующий жизнью. Глупо...  
На самом деле глупо считать, что он может добиться от художника чего-то кроме дружеского участия. Леонардо красивый, сильный, умный. Сам добивается всего в своей жизни, постепенно, шаг за шагом выстраивая её без оглядки на чью-либо помощь или поддержку. И если восхищаться умом друга, его обширными знаниями и разносторонними увлечениями юноша привык, то осознание внешней привлекательности художника было для Эцио неожиданным. Тело атлета, идеально очерченный профиль, скрытая мощь и энергия в каждом жесте... Эцио поражался, что не смог разглядеть этого раньше. Кроме того, Леонардо излучал какое-то внутреннее тепло, находившее отражение в лёгкой улыбке и понимающих взглядах.  
А Эцио до недавних пор ничем особенным, поражающим воображение и не увлекался. Своими знаниями он друга точно не удивит. Профессиональными качествами? Даже не смешно. Внешним видом? Эцио знал, что выглядит он очень даже... неплохо. Симпатичное лицо, гибкое тренированное тело. Он нравился девушкам и, наверное, смог бы увлечь мужчину. Но Леонардо... Молодой художник за всю свою жизнь успел полюбоваться на множество других, не менее привлекательных лиц и тел... Какое ему дело до очередного смазливого юнца? Мысли совершили положенный им круг и вернулись к исходным. В случае с Леонардо красота — сомнительное достоинство... Поэтому остается молчать и собирать в копилку памяти плавные движения, блеск весёлых глаз, завораживающий голос.  
А если чуть расхрабриться, то можно представить тёплые объятия, упругие мышцы под пальцами, твёрдые нежные губы на своем виске... Но никогда он не зайдёт в своих мечтаниях дальше и уж тем более не рискнёт претворить их в жизнь. Или рискнёт?  
Ведь отец всегда говорил: "Никогда — размытое понятие, Эцио. Не заключай сам себя в клетку бессмысленных слов. Главное, точно знать, что именно ты хочешь и смело добиваться поставленной цели. Нет правил, не существует запретов кроме тех, что мы сами себе называем".  
Цель... Стремление... Мечта... Открытый взгляд в собственную душу...  
Эцио хотел завоевать мужчину, покорить его, захватить в единоличное пользование, пробудить в нем такую же страсть, что кипела в его жилах. Но это зависело в первую очередь от предпочтений художника. От того, насколько правдивыми были обвинения, почти приведшие друга на костер.  
Эцио устало прикрыл глаза рукой. Значит, в первую очередь необходимо было убедиться в их достоверности. Выяснить источник, узнать кто за этим стоял. Просто злопыхатели, стремящиеся уничтожить Леонардо или, например, отвергнутый любовник.  
Юноша усмехнулся. Да уж, для таких целей он свои способности ещё не использовал. Ну, что же... Заодно потренируется добывать информацию и анализировать её, отделяя шелуху от истины. Вот только действовать необходимо крайне осторожно... Очень-очень аккуратно... Чтобы не спровоцировать новый поток сплетен, не навредить Леонардо.  
А дальше... Если слухи были ложными... У него останется дружба и возможность просто общаться с художником, останутся их беседы и тепло его улыбки. Но если всё это правда... Эцио глубоко вздохнул. Если это правда, то у него появится шанс на нечто больше, чем редкие посиделки за бокалом вина. Шанс на исполнение мечты.

Юноша плавным, слитным движением поднялся с кровати, прошелся по комнате и замер у окна, убедившись, что с улицы его не видно. Сумерки обволакивали город, размывая очертания домов и приглушая звуки.

На пути к желанной цели только одно препятствие — страх. Страх потерять друга... Но кто сказал, что действовать нужно прямо? Что обязательно лезть напролом? Нужен просто хороший план: внимательное наблюдение, лазейка, осада... Эцио повел плечами и широко улыбнулся.  
Скоро, совсем скоро он увидит Леонардо.


End file.
